Ink
by geckogal077
Summary: Annabelle is a young widow who was forced to join the Black Order. Unfortunately she is shut in a room because she cannot control her Innocence. That's okay though because she has stopped caring about her life. Is it a curse or miracle, that when Kanda finds her room, he changes her outlook on life? Kanda X OC. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

He was never one for sweet words or outrageous gestures. He was just a normal man. He worked a job he didn't like. He came home at the same time everyday. He read the newspaper from front to back every morning.

But maybe normal can't describe him. He was the youngest surgeon in a decade. His cold stare stated even gang members in the city. He was gorgeous. He had whit hair as long as mine that he kept braided. He had lovely white/gray eyes that, at a glance looked nearly nonexistant, but marble like up close.

Maybe I loved him so much because he was the opposite of me. He was strong and amazing and I wasn't. Maybe that is why I still don't know how this happened. Maybe it is why it did happen. Maybe I was too weak. Maybe that's why he isn't here. Maybe I didn't love him enough. This room, maybe that's why I've been stuck in this room for so long. Maybe I'm being punished. Maybe I deserved to be punished.

After all, I did kill them.

...

Hi! I know this chapter is short and begs a lot of questions. I don't know when they'll be answered in the story yet because I haven't gotten that far. I'm actually doing two D. Gray Man Fanfics at the same time, but I want to update at least once a week. I also don't know if I will be following the story line for D. Gray Man because I haven't finished either the anime or manga yet. I won't expect reviews until after I put out the next chapter though because, again, this one is very short. But if you want to review feel free. I thank you. This will be a Kanda x OC. I want Levi to pop up too.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been in this room for about two years. There isn't a guard at the door any more. I've stopped trying to escape. Koumui asked me why I stopped trying one day. I told him that, even if I did escape, I wouldn't know where to go. My home was destroyed by akuma. "That's why you should fight!" He said enthusiastically. "That's why you are here!" I told him not to drag me into his war.

After all, how could I fight? I had never raised a finger against any one. My town was quiet and peaceful. Everyone knew each other and there was no way we would settle disputes with our fists. There was always someone that would intervene and help settle an argument.

Koumui finally stopped asking when I told him, on an annoyed impulse, that I would fight if akuma ever came here. I promised that I would defend this place with my life. He seemed pleased with that promise.

I liked my room. It was round. It had books. Hundreds of books. I was told that there was a main library somewhere that supplied me with my books. I wanted to visit it, but I couldn't. I never left my room.

...

Kanda pov

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because, Kanda-kun, you're the only one here and I have to get ready for the lunch break. I can't leave the finders hungry," Jeryy said with a smile.

"Yes, you can."

"Aww, don't be so mean Kanda-kun. It will only take a minute. She won't even talk to you."

"Now you want me to deliver food to a girl who won't even say 'thank you'?" Jeryy pushed a bentou into my hands and rushed back into the kitchen. "Che," I had no choice now.

...

Annabelle pov

It wasn't Jeryy delivering my lunch today. It was someone else. A man with long black blue hair. He was wearing the jacket of an exorcist. He stared at me coldly. I sank into my chair at his stare. "What?" I whispered.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a girl," I told him, puzzled.

"No, what are you? Why are you here?" His glare intensified.

"I was brought here," I said, my voice still a whisper. He set the boxed lunch down on the table in front of me.

"Do you have Innocence?" He demanded. I nodded. "Then you are an exorcist."

"Exorcists are people who fight and kill monsters," I told him. "I can't do that." At this he shook his head and walked back to the door. He spoke before he left.

"You don't deserve to be here. Hurry up and die so we can find someone more compatible with your Innocence." He didn't look at me when he said those words, but, they still hit a most likely intended target dead on.

...

I left my room that night. I took me nearly an hour to find who I was looking for, but I knew she would answer my questions.

"Hevlaska?" I called.

"Yes? Annabelle, it has been a long time since I have seen you."

"And I you," I bowed to her. I had little understanding of this place but I knew she was important. "I would like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind of course."

"What would you like to know?"

"Would it be possible to find someone that is more compatible with the Inocence inside me?"

"No. Your Innocence is unique. You are one hundred percent compatible with it. There is no one else that would be more compatible with it. Also, your Innocence is parasitic. It would be difficult and dangerous to remove."

"What do you mean by parasitic? And what does my compatibility mean?" The room got colder.

"Your compatibility means that you can use your Innocence to its full potential. You are the only known exorcist that, in theory, can do this." Ice began forming on the rims of the platform. "However it seems that you cannot control your Innocence yet."

I tried to make the ice melt. It just got thicker. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Exorcists kill monsters." I whispered.

"It is hard to define an akuma as just a monster. An akuma, created by the Melinnium Earl, is a human soul trapped in a skeleton made of dark matter. The Earl controls them. Only an exorcist, using the power of Innocence can purify the trapped soul. That is the Black Order's mission. We purify akuma and fight the Earl who, if left alone, will destroy the earth."

I had an epiphany.

A violent epiphany.

Ice exploded from the walls in sharp spikes. Everything went black.

...

Kanda pov

"Did you hear about the ice in Hevlaska's room."

"Yeah, apparently it was an exorcist that did it."

"Really? We had on that used ice? Is he new?"

"I heard it was a girl. She's not new. One of the generals found her after she killed her first akuma. I remember the lab saying her mind wasn't in the right place to fight."

"She went insane with fear then."

"That's what I think. She can't control her Innocence any more and she isn't right in the head. She's a danger to us. To think she's been staying in the basement for two years." "It's like they've been hiding a failed expirament."

Jeryy shook his head at the finders. "My, my, they shouldn't say things like that about her. She's such a sweet girl. She didn't mean to freeze everything."

She doesn't deserve to be an exorcist. She's weak. Why did the Innocence choose her?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why were you there Annabelle?" Komui looked concerned. "You are a good girl. Why did you leave your room?"

"I want to control it. My Innocence. I want to become an exorcist." I close my eyes because I'm afraid I've spoken my words too softly. There is a long pause. I'm scared to look up and see the expressions on everyone's faces. I was standing in front of Komui's desk. I could feel the slickness of papers under my feet. I could also feel the stares of the other workers. It had been a long time since I had been in the presence of this many people.

"I won't ignore your request because I'm sure you have thought it through, but Annabelle, being an exorcist will be hard. Especially with your Innocence." I opened my eyes. He looked worried. "Your Innocence is harder to control than others. I'm honestly suprised that you've only had one accident like this since you've settled down," he smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" A female voice asked. I turned around an saw a girl in an exorcist uniform. She had black hair tied up in pig tails and was young. Most likely younger than me.

"Linalee!" Komui shouted happily. She walked over and he picked up a cup of coffee from the tray she was carrying. I suddenly noticed everyone had a cup. She offered me the last one on the tray. "Jeryy made it." She said with a smile. "He said you liked sweet things. Big brother, he also said to go easy on her,"

"I don't want people to go through what I did," I said taking the coffee mug. It was light purple with litte bells along the rim. I took a sip and continued, my volume finally matching my resolve and appearing in my voice. "When I arrived here, I shut everything out. I thought the world had ended. In my grief for my husband and my sister, I became blind and deaf to everything except what I believed. I don't want someone to become that absorbed in such a hopeless feeling. I don't want someone causing it. I can't have someone exist in my world that exploits that pain for their own gain."

"Big brother," Linalee said, her voice soft.

"Alright then. Linalee, would you show Annabelle back to her room? She will begin training in the morning."

"Follow me please Annabelle," Linalee led me out of the room. "I'll give you the tour again. Welcome to the Black Order Annabelle Chouhi."

"Takahashi," I said.

"Hm?"

"That's my last name. I took my husband's," I whispered.

"I heard you were half Japanese," she smiled. "I am. My father was from France, but I was born in Hokkaido and lived there until I came here."

"That explains your name,"

"Yeah. Annabelle is a bit of a mouthful though. You can just call me Anna,"

"Then welcome home Anna. I look forward to being your nakama!" Linalee smiled brightly. She showed me around the order even though I told her I would still get lost. Her cheerful mood was infectious and spread through me quickly, allowing me to follow her anyway.

"How many exorcists are here?" I asked.

"Well, the number goes up and down because of various reasons, but right now, except for you and I, the only other exorcist here is Kanda."

"Kanda?"

"You'll meet him eventually. He is a bit grumpy though. He takes his job seriously and doesn't care for people who don't."

"So that's who he was," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. What kind of training will I receive?"

"I don't really know. Using our Innocence is usually second nature. It is only when we use more of Innocence's power that it becomes difficult to control. I think, because you have such a high compatibility with your Innocence and have access to all of its power, you have to learn to control all of the power at once instead of taking steps like the rest of us." She paused for a moment, looking down the hall with a blank stare. "When you can control it, you might become the strongest of us all,"

I blinked in suprise. "I'm just a small town witch. There's no way I can become that amazing!"

"Witch?"

"Yeah. I inherited the power from my mom. I never did anything big, like blow up a town, but I'm told I took to the craft pretty well,"

"You are a witch," she said slowly. "The powers must just be the Innocence,"

"Nope. She is a witch. Infact, her Innocence latched onto her powers making her magic into an anti-akuma weapon."

"Big brother! When did you get here?" Linalee exclaimed. Komui grinned.

"What do you think of my tracking powers? They are amazing right?"

"You've been following us," I said flatly. He struck a weird pose in suprise.

"I - that's - well. Here you go Anna. This is specially developed to help you control your Innocence! It has a built in reminder of why you are fighting as well!" He handed me a black ribbon. On it was my wedding ring.

"I thought-"

"We found it about six months ago behind a machine when we were cleaning the infermary. You must have lost it during treatment when you came. I thought it would be a nice addition." He smiled softly at me. I tied the ribbon around my neck. It was long so I made a bow, positioning the ring around the knot.

"It suits you!" Linalee exclaimed. I felt my cheeks flush. I also felt warm. I hadn't felt warm in a very long time.

It was a good feeling.

...

so I'm posting chapters kinda fast and they are pretty small. I'm having a little trouble with where I want the story to go next so I think I'll pull it into a flash back and then jump forward from here a little bit. Please R&amp;R. I'm on pins and needles because no one reviewed after I posted the second chapter. Any way, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

I married a man named Kai Takahashi when I was seventeen. My parents were dead by then so there was no one to dispute the pairing. Kai was twenty and had shot through medical school to fulfill his mother's wishes.

It didn't bother him that I was a witch.

Most people were polite to me due to the rules that had been set in place to prevent witches from harming the village. I was only allowed to practice healing and precognitive magic while I lived in the village. Though I had never broken that rule and had complete control over my magic, people were still weary and prayed theis sons didn't bring me home, or worse, elope.

None of this hindered Kai. About two months after I turned sixteen, he approached me while I was buying rice.

"You seem to be handeling the household well," he began. "How is your sister?"

"Alissa is doing well," I told him. I was puzzled by his sudden inquiry.

"Is it difficult? Living without parents, I mean," he asked. He looked honestly curious.

His family was the closest thing my small village could get to aristocracy. There were rumors that his family, when they appeared three years before, came from a large city. Some more outrageous rumors said that they ruled that city.

"I don't see why I should discuss that with you," I told him.

"Excuse me for asking something so personal then," he waited a moment. "I guess you wouldn't discuss such personal things with a stranger."

I felt as if he was going to say more. It was like he stopped speaking involuntarily. He was only staring blankly at the different bags of rice.

"I won't be a stranger forever," he said suddenly. His eyes caught my attention. They pulled me in like a whirlpool in dizzy swirls of light grey and white. "You're going to become my wife," he said so that the vendor wouldn't hear. "I'll see you again soon, Chouhi."

I ended up buying the wrong amount of rice.

There was no way I would marry him! I ran his words over and over in my head. We're they a threat? Was he just teasing me? Was it a dare his friends put him up too? Was it a joke? Make the witch fall in love with you and I'll pay you. It had to be any thing but sincere.

My little sister Alissa asked me what was wrong. She was thirteen at the time and didn't inherit magic from our mother. She took after our father. Her hair was blonde and wavy, the opposite of my dark straight hair. She was also taller than me, with a thin body. The only thing we shared was our eyes. We both had dark blue eyes.

I told her what had happened. She was suddenly excited. "It's true he doesn't have much of a reputation because he hasn't been here long, but I've heard he was always honest."

"You're too optimistic," I complained.

"You just don't see yourself clearly but Kai can," she stated with an all knowing tone.

"What does that even mean?"

"That you are amazing and he can see it."

...

He kept his word. Two days later he found me shopping and offered to carry my basket. A few days later he spotted me walking to a client's house and accompanied me there and back. It was like he always knew where I was going to be. By the time I figured that out, I didn't mind his company. In fact, I looked forward to it. It was nice to have some one to talk too who wasn't blood related or had known me since birth. Kai's views were open and he often asked me about the spells I casted. I almost always had to break down the spell I was going to perform on the way to my client.

"Why do you do it?" He asked once when I explained a pain relieving spell to him.

"Take the pain in to me to relieve someone else's?" I asked, thinking that had shocked him. "It's only a fraction of the pain and-"

"No. Why do you practice witchcraft?" I stopped walking. The wind blew softly. Autumn was coming. Kai was giving me that same curious stare. The one he had when he asked about my parents.

"It's in my blood," I said, sounding dumbfounded. "More like it is my blood. It's a part of me. Such a big part that I never questioned it. I've never thought of not being a witch because there is no way I could stop."

"You've never thought 'what if...'?" He asked. I started to walk again and he kept pace beside me. I shook my head to answer.

This caused me to trip.

I tried to turn in mid air so I wouldn't land face first in the dirt, but I never hit the ground. Kai caught me and picked me up princess style. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Because of our height distance, my face ended up very close to his and his eyes drew me in again. We stayed in that position for a long time. My face grew red when I saw a faint lust in his eyes. He moved his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed my forehead and he set me down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes," I whispered. "Thank you," I managed in a stronger voice. He smiled, causing my heart to beat abnormally and continued conversation on another topic.

I don't remember in the slightest what that topic was. I don't even remember walking home or getting into bed because when he saw me off at my garden gate, he kissed me on the forehead again.

The effect wore off soon though. Kai begain using the kiss as a greeting and as a good bye. It didn't matter to him where we were when he gave me this greeting. He executed it several times in the middle of the village. Rumors exploded through the small town. I even heard one where a girl thought I was using magic to control him.

I asked Kai if the rumors bothered him. He looked at me for a moment and then kissed my cheek. "I know what I'm doing, and I believe you know my intentions as well. Why do they matter?" A sudden thought came to my head. In our close friendship I had forgot his prediction.

"You mean you intend to marry me? Like you said when you first spoke to me?" I said with faint disbelief.

"Of course. There are few men here that wouldn't want to marry you, Chouhi. I am one of them." My heart beat rapidly at his words. My emotions couldn't decide weather they they were thrilled or defiant.

"How do I know I'm to marry you then?" I asked, my emotions settling on thrillingly defiant.

"Because," he said, not knowing his voice sounded seductive because he chose that time to toy with a piece of my hair. "I want you, not because I could use your magic to further a business, or because your beauty is unparalleled. I want you simply because I can't see a future with out you." His eyes were intense. They kept mine open until his face was a centimeter away. My eyes closed, and he kissed me.

I knew I would marry him then.

There was no doubt. But something nagged at me. I decided to address it when we broke apart for air several minutes later.

"No human can actually see the future, Kai. Even when I use my magic to predict the crops, I'm using signs and interpretations,"

"I do." He said softly, as if he was afraid to tell me this. "I see the future as clear as I see you now."

...

no, Kai does not have innocence. I just have to shoot that theory down now because people might think he will come back. He will not. He is dead. This is a KandaXOC no matter how slow it is going. As I said earlier the next chapter will fast forward, most likely touch the middle of training the go to Anna's first mission (start Kanda fan girl squealing). My goal with this chapter was to break the gloom I've been feeling with this one. I wanted Anna to be kinda childish but she came out super shy and I want her to be a little more happy. So, we'll see where it goes I guess.

thanks for reading. Please R&amp;R.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a blow to the stomach so I could dodge one to the head. I spun to add power to a low kick, missed, then dodged a blow aiming for my shoulder.

My head throbbed. My breath was shallow. My side was cramping. I was covered in sweat. I was happy.

Jeryy had been training me for six months now. Komui thought if I trained my body I would also in directly train my Innocence. I was told a person called Bookman would come with my mother's spell book. How he acquired it, I have no idea, but I'm glad he did. My mother was a powerful witch who practiced a wider variety of magic than I was allowed in my village. I knew I would find offensive spells that would help me fight akuma in her book.

"Stop!" A voice called. Jeryy paused in mid attack. I slumped down onto the floor in exhaustion.

"You can't be tired yet Anna. We just started an hour ago," Jeryy wasn't the sweet person he was when he was fighting. In a match, even a mock one, he was ruthless. One of the few places I was bruised was my face. That was only because I was a girl.

"An hour after laps, technique lessons and, muscle training." I muttered. Jeryy laughed.

"You've got some fire in you girl!"

"How are the lessons going?" It was Komui that had called for us to stop.

"She's a natural," Jeryy smiled. "I bet she could beat half the students at the dojo back home,"

"That's good to hear." Komui turned to me. "Bookman has just arrived with your book. Meet us in my office in an hour. Oh, Jeryy, Allen just got back from a mission." Jeryy ran out of the training room after hearing this. He looked happy.

I wondered who Allen was while I walked back to my room to shower and change clothes. I became so enclosed in my thoughts that I walked straight into Kanda.

"Watch where you're going, little bug." He glared at me. I was so taken aback by the last part that I forgot to apologize.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"Your name," he was still glaring.

"My name is not little bug. The name I believe you are referring to is Chouhi," I pronounced it slowly for him.

"I'm sorry," he said without any apology in his voice. "I was under the impression that you wouldn't live long, therefore didn't deserve a proper name."

"Won't live long? I'm older than you!" I nearly shouted.

"Says the child,"

"Says the adult," I was matching his glare now. How could someone be so rude?

"Twelve is not the age of adulthood," he smiled evilly.

"I'm twenty two you idiot!" This wiped the smile off his face for a moment by replacing it with suprise. He gained his composure back quickly though.

"Then you really will die soon, little bug. Arnt butterflies attracted to flame?"

"That's moths, and at least my name doesn't sound like 'panda'!"

"It does not," his glare became even more intense. He even put his hand on his sword.

"Violence?" I said with a smile nodding at his sword. "Is that what you result to when you fail to win at a dispute? That's really childish Kanda Panda." He growled. He actually growled at me in response. Then he drew his sword.

...

By the time I reach Komui's office, about ten minutes late, I had a few new wounds. Kanda was there already and favoring his left leg. I smiled internally from the knowledge that he didn't get away unscathed before Linalee broke us up by hitting Kanda with a clipboard.

"Strike!" a loud male voice said. I turned to see a boy with short red hair covering a nosebleed.

An old man hit him on the head. "Idiot," he muttered.

"Anna," Komui began, staring at the cut on my cheek. "This is the Bookman," he gestured to the old man, "and this is his apprentice Lavi," I bowed to both of them. "This is Annabelle Chouhi Takahashi," Komui said to the Bookman and Lavi.

"Just Anna is fine," I told them. Kanda stood in the background and I swear he muttered "Little bug." I ignored him. Lavi approached me and held out a hand. I took it.

"I don't mind going to hell and back for that book for such a pretty girl," he smiled. Before I had time to blush, Bookman kicked him to the other side of the room.

"If you think that was hell and back, you are not fit to become a bookman," he scolded.

"It couldn't have been that difficult," I said confused.

"Wasn't it just an old book in an abandoned house? I know Hokkaido is out of the way, but there wasn't anything dangerous in that village." They looked at me like I was crazy. "Right?"

"The book was being protected by your husband's family," Bookman said. Kanda made a jerky movement.

"I see," I whispered. I looked to Komui. "Was the situation ever explained to them?" He looked uncomfortable.

"For your safety, we thought it best for them to think you were dead."

"That won't work," I said without thinking.

"We were very through," he assured me.

"That's not- I mean- yes, I know you were," I dropped it, shaking my head.

"Mrs. Takahashi," Bookman started. Kanda moved again, clearly aggravated. "Your mother's book is a very important part of history. I travel the world collecting event in history that are not recorded in books. This war with the Earl and the continued existence of magic are part of this unwritten history." He paused to make sure I understood. I motioned for him to continue. "I understand that you only used a fraction of your powers during your youth. Were you ever taught other magics by your mother?"

"No, that's why I needed her book. She kept her spells there, even the ones she didn't teach me. I thought if I read her book and practiced, I would be able to do more than heal wounds and guess at futures." Bookman seemed to approve of my words.

"I would like to offer a trade," he said looking me in the eye. He took me seriously, not likethe child so many before had treated me as these last two years.

"I will listen,"

"I cannot read your mother's book. However, I have heard of the powers and have insight on how you might perform those spells. I will offer you my insight if you translate the book for me."

I hesitated. "Where would this translation go?"

"It would not have to be written. Your mother's book would remain the original copy. I would not be copying spells to distribute. I wish to know what the book contains in order to further my knowledge of magic." I stared at him a moment.

My mother's book wasn't a toy I was unwilling to share. It was powerful. I'd heard stories where she battled monsters, sunk islands, and crossed into other worlds. But Bookman was asking for the theories behind magic, not the magic itself. "I agree, but only on the terms that I may omit anything that I feel dangerous,"

"Let us start with a definition of dangerous," he said immediately. He must have been expecting me to refuse.

"For example. I've heard for spells that can demolish whole towns. I do not know if they are real, but I would like to with hold spells with such a destructive nature."

"Agreed," he looked back to his apprentice. "Did you hear that Lavi?"

"Yes, " he smiled.

"Now that's settled," Komui clapped his hands. "I have a mission for you." I couldn't tell who he was talking to. Kanda stood up as if Komui was addressing only him. I took a step back, thinking I was dismissed. "the mission is for all of you," Komui said happily.

...

thanks for reading. I wanted some humor in this chapter and I think I accomplished that. Tell me what you guys think of Kanda's new nickname. Lol! It won't be the last time it shows up. I'm planning something with it during the mission, called blackmail. Oh, I wanted to know if anyone thinks I'm being too slow in revealing Chouhi's past. Im usually pretty fast at telling the main character's secret. Let me know what you think!


End file.
